Porqué Roy y Pitto no pueden estar cerca sin vigilancia de un bombero?
by Animeseris
Summary: Esta es la historia de porque Master Hand no le permite a Roy y Pitto jugar juntos, también es la razón porque los bomberos los ..


Era un hermoso día en la mansión Smash, donde Jigglipuf cantaba y todos tenían tapones de oídos para evitar dormirse y ser sorprendidos al despertar con un dibujo en su rostro. Donde Ike había encontrado una forma legal de comerse a los luchadores que tenían forma de gallinas (o eran familiares de ellos) y donde Toon Link hacia cada cinco minutos volar algún luchador con sus bombas… Si era un magnifico y normal día en la mansión, lleno de vida y diversión.

Un día perfecto para que cierta princesa de vestido rosado y con el extraño hábito de golpear a las personas con un sartén en la cabeza (especialmente a cierto militar acosador de su amiga Samus), hiciera unas deliciosas galletas.

Peach se hallaba en la cocina realizando la masa de sus exquisitas galletas, mientras varios luchadores esperaban cerca de la puerta en la espera de las galletas que todos en la mansión amaban…

–No todos… en realidad hay varias personitas que no les gusta, Snake pasa con la paroica idea que Peach le puso algo a las galletas que podrían hacer que diga la verdad y revele sus operaciones militares… también que pueden estar envenenadas…. Y Ganondorf odia las cosas dulces y se pasa quejando del "horrible" olor que dejan al ser cocinadas… Otro es…

¡Ness deja de romper la cuarta pared! No te había dicho que no me respondas o contradigas…

–Sí; pero es molesto que nadie además de mí y Lucas te escuchemos –responde a la defensiva el joven con gorra… – ¡Deja de describirme!

–Ness… no crees que debes dejar que siga con la historia –comenta Lucas a su lado; mientras Popo y Nana se miraban entre si, sin entender de lo que estaban hablando.

–Vamos, que puede hacer lanzarme un ladrillo –se ríe Ness, Lucas miran hacia arriba en busca de lo que le pueda arrojar dicha narradora. Por su suerte, ella estaba de buen humor y decidió darle una advertencia al pequeño controlador de PS. Le cae agua fría…

–Hey –reclama el joven al ser mojado de pies a cabeza. De repente se abre la puerta mostrando a la princesa del reino de champiñones.

– ¿Qué sucede? –dice con una malévola sonrisa, los niños tiemblan al verla recordando porque nadie espera en la puerta de la cocina. Era muy simple… Si las galletas salen mal Peach se desquitara contra la pobre alma (idiota) que se encuentre en su camino. Además odia que le interrumpan mientras hornea.

Los niños la miran aterrados, abrazándose en grupo intentado se no hacerse pis en los pantalones…

–Oye, eso no es cierto –le grita Ness al cielo. Todos lo miran un tanto preocupados; volviendo luego a las antiguas pociones.

–Niños, por favor podrían irse a jugar lejos… ya saben que si me molestan no les daré galletas –dice con voz cantarina. Los niños sabían que no tener galletas, no exactamente era la mala…

–A quien engañas, es la peor parte–vuelve a romper la cuarta pared Ness, siendo apoyado por Lucas. (Recordatorio: encontrar la forma que Ness deje de romper la cuarta pared)

Ejem… no era la peor parte, era el castigo que les iba hacer… quizás limpiar el cuarto de Wario. Había rumores que algo allí adentro había cobrado vida y se había comido a varios Yoshis desafortunados que pasaron por allí (Que descansen en paz). Los Niños se estremecen al pensar en ello y sin que Peach se los ordenara de forma directa, corren con todas sus fuerzas demostrando para que sirven las piernas.

La princesa sonríe satisfecha y cierra la puerta con un letrero con letras grandes de color rosa: _CUIDADO. NO MOLESTAR, CORRE A SU PROPIO RIESGO_. Y en letra más pequeña: _no nos hacemos responsables de traumas, heridas y posibles muertes infligidas al desobedecer esta advertencia. Atentamente la administración._

Peach tarareando una melodía mientras prepara el molde de las galletas y coloca la masa en ellos. Prepara el horno y sin esperar da más, mete varios moldes con masa de galletas con diferentes figuras. Cierra el horno. Se acerca a un espejo observando su apariencia.

–Ay…. –exclama al ver como estaba llena de harina –es mejor que me asee… no es correcto que una princesa tenga esta apariencia –dice saliendo de la cocina empezando a cantar una melodía de una canción pegajosa y cursi. Dejando solas a las galleta…

* * *

En otra parte de la mansión. La puerta de entrada se abre con estruendo revelando a un ángel. Pero a diferencia de su homologo puro e ingenuo, que aún no sabe de dónde viene los bebés…

* * *

–Qué extraño… sentí que alguien me estaba describiendo –dice Pit rascándose la cabeza, se encoge los hombros y decide seguir su misión. Interrogar a todos los luchadores mayores de 15 años para descubrir un inquietante misterio… ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?...

* * *

Volviendo al joven ángel… Este era un ángel oscuro., el homologo malvado de Pit y auto-nombrado Pit oscuro… o para a cortar Pitto…

–… mmm… que extraño acabo de sentir que alguien me llamo por ese ridículo nombre –gruñe con mal humor (En serio debo arreglar esto de la cuarta pared). Pitto mira el interior de la casa y sin esperar que le inviten a entrar, ya que realmente odia esperar, entra en ella y se va volando en busca de su homologo. Se suponía que debía entregar un encargo de Palutena a su homologo… qué era un dulce que le mandaba. Pero ya que el viaje era largo y tenía hambre se lo comió, solo venia para darle un puñetazo a Pit y largarse de allí.

Sigue buscando a su homologo, tratando de no llamar la atención. Escondiéndose cada vez que veía a alguien. Se mantiene en su búsqueda entre los pasadizos de la mansión, gira en una esquina y retrocede al encontrarse a una hermosa caza-recompensas, por su suerte está revisando unos papeles, aunque también ignoraba a una caja que estaba detrás de ella. Pitto mira la caja y suspira.

–Hey, preciosa asesina… hay un acosador detrás de ti –le grita escondiéndose para ser descubierto. Samus se voltea endemoniada buscando al ser que se atrevió a llamarla "preciosa" encontrando a la caja. Saca su pistola plasma y patea la caja revelando a un Snake aterrado.

–Algo antes de morir –gruñe Samus con una mirada asesina y con sonrisa cruel.

–Sí.… –suspira Snake y se levanta –Allí nos vemos –grita iniciando a correr, Samus gruñe y va tras él. Dejando el camino libre para el ángel negro.

–… Pit tiene razón… es bueno ayudar a las personas –sonríe –lástima que no pude ver como lo va golpear hasta que no despierte –sale de su escondite y sigue en su misión.

Varios minutos después…

Pitto gruñe y patea un garrón que se veía muy vulnerable, rompiéndolo en mil pedacitos. Esta que ya no aguantaba más. Como era posible que no hallara a Pit… Normalmente él lo encontraba siempre y le preguntaba cosas que era mejor preguntar algún padre… en su caso, a un libro. Aunque Pit no sabe leer… y lo más posible es que las imágenes del libro lo traumen de por vida…

Camina por el pasadizo, rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba… además él no era a quien lo iban a obligar a pagar… Sigue rompiendo cosas con sus flechas, hasta que…

– ¡Auch! –exclama una voz, antes que logre correr el dueño de la voz lo sujeta. Conociéndolo.

–Hey no lances flechas como si nada –le regaña Roy, el ex luchador de Smash y quien hace varios años debo abandonar la mansión. Pero como no quería irse… lloro, rogo y amenazo con quemar la mansión y publicar fotos vergonzosas de todos. Además de traer fans y súper-fans-girls-expertas de-en-el-acoso. Después de eso lo dejaron quedarse, aunque solo lo hicieron para que se callara…

Roy mira a Pitto al notar que era idéntico a Pit solo que tenía alas negras y ojos rojos. Los dos se miran un tanto perturbados. Roy suspira.

–…Pit, por décima vez… solo puedes disfrazarte o hacer cosplays en Halloween o en una convención de animes y video juegos –le repite a su amigo. Pitto lo mira en shock, Pit se había disfrazado de él… Gruñe, apretando su arco con furia, ahora esto es personal…

–Soy Pit oscuro, no mi estúpido homologo –expresa con voz molesta, Roy lo mira recordando su nombre.

–Ah!... eres Pitto… –al decir la palabra prohibida recibe un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándolo en el suelo.

–No me llames por ese estúpido nombre –exige aún más molesto

–Muy bien… muy bien…. Entonces como te llamo –murmura Roy acariciando su golpe

–Mmm… aún no se me ocurre uno –dice en forma de pucheo. Roy se sonríe con maldad.

–Ya veo… que tal un nombre que se identifique contigo como Caos… o quizás Darkness o mejor aún… –Pitto lo mira interesado –Kuro…

– ¿Kuro?… que significa ese estúpido nombre –gruñe el ángel

–Negro…

–Mmm… no sé qué suena peor… Pitto o Kuro…

–Que bien que te gusta, Kuro-chan

–Yo nunca dije eso…

–Vamos, Kuro-chan… te queda bien…

–No me llames así

–Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan…

– ¡Ah! –grita Kuro-chan (hay suena adorable) empezando a correr, siendo perseguido por Roy mientras lo llama Kuro-chan…

* * *

Marth vigilaba su alrededor en busca de cierto ángel insistente decidido a descubrir porque todos se ocultaban de él cuando les pregunta de dónde vienen los bebés… al ver el camino libre suspira y camina tranquilamente por el pasadizo. Pero aparece Kuro-chan corriendo haciendo que Marth chille como una chica. El ángel oscuro sigue corriendo atropellando a Marth y dejándolo a dolorido.

–Perdón señorita…. –le dice a una buena distancia.

–Maldito bastardo… me las vas a pagar por llamarme "señorita" y despeinarme –dice el príncipe despeinado con una mira de asesino (aun no logra competir contra Samus); pero antes que pueda ir tras Kuro-chan. Roy pasa corriendo haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y choque con Ike, quien perseguía a Falco, atrapando al príncipe de Altea en sus brazos. Falco logra escapar del mercenario loco.

–Marth, este no es el momento para que muestres que eres una princesa… tengo que atrapar a mi cena… ahora mueve tu trasero de aquí, princesa –gruñe Ike sin notar como Marth lo mira con odio puro y sin previo aviso sujeta a Ike y lo lanza contra una pared. Marth se va caminando haciendo que todo aquel que se lo tope lo piense bien antes de hablarle. Incluso Pit, quien pensaba seguir su interrogatorio, retrocede aterrado.

* * *

Kuro-chan sigue siendo perseguido por Roy, entrando ambos a la cocina. Sigue la persecución alrededor de la mesa de cocina. Lazando todo lo que encontrara para intentar callar a Roy, pero el joven general utiliza su espada y rompe todo lo que su adversario le lanza. Dejando el lugar un caos.

–Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan…. –sigue diciendo hasta que Pitto se harta y se lanza sobre el iniciando a golpearse ambos con los puños. Siguen en combate destruyendo la cocina, hasta que notan el delicioso aroma. Ambos se levantan y observan el lugar donde provenían.

– ¡GALLETAS! –gritan en unisón acercándose al horno, pero pronto notan un candado en él. Peach no era tan tonta para dejar sus galletas indefensas. Los dos jóvenes miran el candado por unos minutos para luego sonreír con malicia mostrando sus armas respectivas. Se prepara y… ¡FUEGO!

No literalmente Fuego… Encendieron algunas cosas, pero no les importo… El candado y el horno estaban intactos. Los dos jóvenes gruñen.

–Debe haber algo que pueda abrirlo este condado –dice Kuro-chan decidido a abrirlo

–No puedo pedirle a Peach la llave ni tampoco tomarla… –medita Roy buscando la forma de abrir el candado.

–Entonces voy hacer que explote –expresan los dos a la vez y sin verse ninguno, salen corriendo en busca de objetos explosivos y que provoque un incendio (esto departe de Roy)….

* * *

En un pasadizo solitario, Snake se oculta bajo su caja de cartón rezando para que Samus no lo encontrara. Espera en silencio, manteniéndose alerta; mientras escribe unas anotaciones…

_A las 1330 horas un idiota me delato de mi escondite, siendo descubierto por Samus. Ahora a las 1400 horas, Samus no me ha encontrado. Sigo en la espera que no me encuentre ni se una a ella Peach…_

Snake para de escribir observando el silencio, pero antes que pueda volver a escribir, su caja es pateada por Roy. El joven general mira a Snake con una maliciosa sonrisa.

–Snake, me entregas algún dispositivo para explotar cosas…. –dice con esa mirada de piro-maniático que le caracterizaba cuando deseaba incendiar algo.

–No, ahora lárgate –responde el militar escondiéndose en la caja de nuevo. Roy lo mira por unos instantes y vuelve a levantar la caja.

–Vamos, por favor…. –sonríe con dulzura

– ¡No! –vuelve a responder escondiéndose en la caja

–Bueno, algo pequeño y no tan explosivo… –levanta la caja

–Eres idiota… Dije: NO –Snake se esconde; Roy lo mira con ojos de cachorro esperando que le entregue alguno de sus dispositivos. Pero Snake es inmune ante esa táctica que utiliza contra las chicas… El joven pelirrojo lo mira por unos instantes y patea la caja descubriendo a Snake.

–¡Peach!… ¡Samus!… ¡Aquí esta Snake! –grita el joven, Snake se levanta y le tapa la boca, pero el joven sigue insistiendo –Ppppmmm… Ammmu Aaaqqqq… mmnekk…

–Ya, ya maldición… Está bien –dice Snake arrogando al joven al suele, al ver que no se callará. Mira a su alrededor y saca una bazuka. Roy la mira feliz completamente al ver el arma que le entregaba.

–No le digas a nadie que yo te lo di, entiendes –Roy asiente y se va corriendo –tampoco le digas a nadie que me vistes –grita viendo como Roy ya no le escucha y se aleja de él con velocidad. Suspira sabiendo que algo malo sucederá.

Toma su caja para esconder; pero pronto nota una mirada. Voltea aterrado que sea Samus, pero solo era Toon Link, quien había visto todo. El militar lo mira sabiendo como comprar su silencio; saca una tonelada de bombas y se las entregas

–Nunca me vistes –diciendo esto sale corriendo, desapareciendo de la vista Toon Link. El pequeño niño mira las bombas y sonríe con malvada. Ahora sí iba a tener mucha diversión. Sale corriendo con sus nuevos juguete para iniciar el mejor día de toda su vida… y el inicio del caos mismo…

* * *

Kuro-chan, sigue buscando objetos explosivos para poder abrir el candado; pero como no vivía ni conocía a nadie no sabía cómo conseguirlas. Suspira desanimado. Pronto aparece Ike con una cuerda en mano.

– ¡Hey, Pit! –lo llama con una sonrisa sospechosa, Kuro-chan se voltea indiferente ante el mercenario.

–No me llamo así…

–Bueno, quien seas… no has visto a Falco... –dice manteniendo esa sonrisa sospechosa

–No sé dónde está ese a quien llamas Falco –Ike lo mira curioso –por cierto… ¿no sabes, dónde están todos los objetos explosivos?

–Mmm… en el almacén…. Ve por este pasadizo y gira a la derecha… allí encontraras una puerta grande de acero, allí se hallan –le indica el peliazul. Kuro-chan sonríe y sale volando hacia esa dirección. Ike suspira al ver que no ha logrado encontrar a su cena. Claro que cualquiera huiría si se viera perseguido por una persona que trato de cocinarlo…

En ese momento aparece Pit y corre hacia él.

–Ike… no huyas de mí –le ordena apuntándolo con su arco –ahora dime: ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? –Ike lo mira y suspira

– Pit… nadie te lo dirá…

– ¿Por qué? –dice el ángel con voz nerviosa

–Hay cosas no deseamos explicar… mejor vete a buscar una linda chica para que sea tu novia y deja de molestar…

– ¿Eh?... ¿por qué? –dice mirándolo extrañado, observando como Ike se empieza alejar –Ike, por favor, dime de donde vienen los bebés…. –El mercenario se detiene sin volverlo a ver.

–Pit…

– ¿Sí?

–Vuelves a preguntarme y te vuelves mi cena…. –Ike lo mira con maldad pura; Pit baja el arco y sale corriendo al descubrir que quizás tenga razón y no deba preguntar nunca más… Además no quiere terminar siendo _"Ángel a la naranja"._

* * *

Roy y Kuro-chan vuelven corriendo a la cocina, encontrándose mutuamente en la puerta notando lo que traían consigo. Entran a la cocina, casi incendiada y caminan hacia el horno sin quitarse la mirada de encima. Se detienen frente al horno que contenía las deliciosas galletas. Por unos minutos se miran para luego sonreírse.

–Quien inicia –pregunta Roy

–Mejor los dos al mismo tiempo, hoy tengo ganas de destruir cosas –sonríe maliciosamente Kuro-chan

–Con cuerdo…. –sonríe también de la misma forma.

Kuro-chan coloca todas las bombas que había encontrado en el almacén frente al horno y se va volando al lado de Roy, el joven general sonríe y apunta las bombas…

1, apunta a su objetivo

2, carga la bazuka

3, ¡FUEGO!

* * *

Tras haberse limpiado de la harina Peach se dirige hacia la cocina. Alegrándose de haber colocado la temperatura del horno baja para evitar quemar a las galletas. Va dando saltitos de alegría, mientras canta la misma melodía pegajosa y cursi que tarareaba antes. En ese momento la mansión tiembla junto a un gran estruendo. La princesa mira a su alrededor al ver como los cuadros y macetas se habían caído, hasta que recuerda algo importante.

–Mis galletas –chilla iniciando a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Tras lograr detener el fuego causado por una explosión los bomberos enrollan la manguera y se alistan para irse. Los residentes de la mansión se mantienen en grupos para asegurarse que nadie está dentro de la mansión y pueda salir herido. Además de que necesitan estar juntos en caso que ciertas personas los ataquen (estoy hablando de Snake y Falco que están escondiéndose)

El jefe del departamento de bomberos discute con Master Hand sobre la "extraña" circunstancias del incendio.

–Tranquilo, Señor. Encontrare al responsable y lo castigare –le responde al bombero, el hombre asiente.

–Vámonos, muchachos –les ordena, todos los bomberos se alista para subir al camión hasta notar que no todo el fuego estaba apagado. Y con pasos veloces se dirigen hacia la enorme fogata. Encontrándose con dos muchachos llenos de ceniza, que asaban unos malvaviscos. Los bomberos los observan, descubriendo los causantes de tal explosión.

Por lo cual desde ese momento Master Hand no permite que Roy y Kuro-chan estén cerca y que también…

–Déjame adivinar: Y también esa la razón de porque Roy y Pitto no pueden estar cerca sin la vigilancia de un bombero, ¿no? –interrumpe Ness.

¡Ness cállate!, diciendo esto al pequeño niño, que no están pequeño porque tiene 13 años, le cayó encima un ladrillo dejándolo inconsciente.

Y por eso Ness aprendió a no romper la cuarta pared…

El fin


End file.
